A system can use various communication techniques for sending data to target network entities. Such communication techniques include sending data by unicast to target network entities, where sending data by unicast involves sending individual data units to corresponding target network entities. Another communication technique involves multicasting data to target network entities; in multicasting, a multicast address can be used to allow a particular data unit to be sent to multiple target network entities that are part of a group. Such a group can be referred to as a multicast group, which is associated with the corresponding multicast address.